Conventional or prior art electrical switches in use today are of constructions which require copper or conductive electrical wires from the load to the switch, wherein arcing normally plays a role in the life of electrical contacts within the wiring device. This arcing presents an environment wherein fire or explosion within a combustive atmosphere is a danger. In addition, the arcing generates noise in radios, televisions, instruments, or the like. Loose electrical connections due to faulty installation can cause overheating and possible fire and, absent relatively large and unattractive conduits, the wires are not normally surface mounted, such as over a wall or ceiling surface. Such wiring also carries with it a measurable voltage drop where relatively long lengths of wire are involved.